


All Of Me Loves All Of You

by justthegirljada



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, married larry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthegirljada/pseuds/justthegirljada
Summary: Harry loves all of Louis' curves.





	All Of Me Loves All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> this was hand written one night when i had no internet. i was bored and wanted to read shameless lesbian sex, so i wrote some featuring my favorite ship from my favorite fandom. it hasn't been beta-ed or read by anyone other than me, so far, so all mistakes are mine. title from one of John Legend's songs. hope you like it!

Louis may have packed on the pounds in recent years, but Harry loves her the same, if not more. There is more to hold, more to smush her face into when she spends hours between Louis’ thighs licking, sucking - worshipping. There are more hips than ever before. More ass. Just more of Louis to love. And Harry loves to love.

“Soft” was always a word Harry used to describe her wife, even when Louis’ hip bones jutted out of her lower abdomen, even when she had been sick from stress and couldn’t eat, and when she was left riddled with fear and self-loathing brought on by postpartum depression.

After a long while, Louis learned to love herself again though, by taking it one small step at a time. Tolerate came first, then contentedness, then like, then, with Harry’s never-ending support and hundreds of hours logged in therapy and self-help programs, came love. And Harry was the most supportive spouse, so understanding and caring, and most of all, patient.

So, when Louis loved herself enough to start properly eating again, Harry jumped at the chance to finally cook her way through an entire cookbook. The project started out as a bit of an experiment – for the both of them. For Louis, it was about finding her own palate, finding out what she actually enjoyed eating instead of picking at leftover baby food, or fast food, or, in most cases, only drinking water for a meal or three. For Harry, it was about multiple things: feeding her family, accomplishing a goal she had set for herself, having quality alone time in the kitchen, and, above all, providing love, support, and food for her beautiful and resilient wife of almost seventeen years.

Together, they learned that neither one of them would even consider killing a live animal in their kitchen, namely a lobster, and that Harry didn’t know as much as she thought she did when it came to cooking techniques and food temperatures and plating. But, they learned together. How to cook. And, how to eat. And they’ve both reaped the rewards. Harry has now accomplished her goal of cooking her way through an entire cookbook, with the exception of the lobster, of course. And, Louis. She’s enjoyed every second of it. The cooking, the shopping, the eating! And, it still shows.

That project was well over two years ago and Louis has kept up her weight, even adding to it. She’s gorgeous, always has been, really. But, now she’s softer, even more curvy, if that’s possible. There’s no more “thigh gap;” her thighs touch all the way down to her knees. The dimples in her low back have been replaced with hips for days. The small pudge she always carried around her belly is thicker, slightly scarred with stretch marks from her pregnancy, and is more pillowy than it ever was before. Her breasts have almost doubled in size, going from a very modest B cup to a full C. Her collarbones are still just as prominent and Harry laves over them at every opportunity. Her cheeks and just below her eyes aren’t gray in color or sunken in anymore; instead, there is a warm glow to her perfect face. Golden, almost. And, she has the most precious roll of belly fat that Harry’s ever seen. More often than not, when Harry hugs Louis from behind, she splays her hands on her wife’s abdomen and gently squeezes her pudge. And, Louis, more often than not, giggles and bats Harry’s hands away, smiling all the while.

And it’s while Harry is laying belly down on the bed between Louis’ plump thighs, that she appreciates every step and hurdle they have overcome to bring them to this moment.

Harry reaches up to grab onto Louis’ hips and pull her further down the bed so she’s closer to Harry’s face. She massages Louis’ hips and legs and eventually lets her hands roam up around her wife’s belly, slightly tickling her ribs. At this angle, Louis’ musk is overwhelming to Harry, arousal thick in the humid air surrounding her face. Harry can’t wait to taste, so she dives right in. She sticks out her flattened tongue and lightly licks up Louis’ labia, earning her a few escaped panted breaths from above. She hardens her tongue and pushes in further, opening Louis’ folds up properly. She’s beyond soaking wet. She’s hot - scalding almost. Begging for touch, friction, and release already. Harry lowers her head and her nose brushes through Louis bush and makes contact with her clit while her tongue presses into the wettest part of Louis. Harry jutts her chin out and pushes in her tongue a few times, just giving the slightest sensation of being fucked. Then she licks her way back up to Louis’ clit. Everything is so wet and dripping that Harry’s face is covered in arousal - her nose, lips, chin and cheeks. Louis has started to move her hips to try to get more fiction but Harry hooks her arm around those full thighs to hold her in place. A hand comes down and tangles in Harry’s hair, pulling slightly. Harry receives the message and gently starts sucking Louis’ clit. Soft moans start coming from above and Harry teases her. Circling her tongue around the swollen bud then back down to lick into her opening, drawing more wetness out as she slides her mouth back up to Louis’ clit. Harry closes her lips around Louis’ clit and begins to hum as she unwinds an arm from around Louis’ thigh so she can begin to use her hand. Using two fingers, she gently strokes up Louis’ labia, tilting her head to the side and out of the way. Louis’ now free leg starts to tremble and she pulls it up, hooking her elbow under her knee and pulling it up to her chest. Harry pulls back for a second to watch Louis open herself up more. When she is settled, Harry pushes one finger into Louis’ opening and presses up in a “come hither” motion.

“More, please, Haz,” Louis begs, arching her back of of the bed.

Harry detaches her mouth from Louis’ clit to answer, “Of course, baby.” And with that, Harry adds two more fingers, filling Louis.

“God, baby, you’re so wet. So… open.” Harry praises. “This feel okay?”

“Fuck,” is all Louis answers before heaving in a deep breath. “Yes, fuck yes, it’s so good,” she completes on her exhale.

“‘Kay,” Harry replies, grinning ear to ear as she rests her head against Louis’ inner thigh, fingers still moving inside her wife. “Just checking,” she cheekily adds.

Harry scoots back in closer to Louis, nosing through her bush, occasionally licking down to keep a teasing pressure on Louis clit. Harry begins to pump her fingers in and out of her, slowly though. She knows Louis doesn’t like fast or rough penetration, so Harry mainly keeps a massaging finger on Louis’ g-spot. Harry’s hand is so wet, it’s pruned, and her wrist is starting to cramp a little so she asks Louis if it’s okay that she switches to a dildo or vibrator.

“No, H,” Louis resolutely answers. “I only want you.”

Well. Okay.

Harry makes do by switching hands and tucks three fingers back in. The angle must have changed just enough because now Harry can feel her wife’s muscles start to clench on the inside around her fingers in spasms.

“Oh, fuck yes, Harry,” Louis moans. “Just like that, please. Just like that.”

Harry takes the encouragement in stride, smiling wide with lips on Louis’ clit. Harry keeps her same rhythm, as she doesn’t want to deviate from what’s obviously working as she finally closes her mouth completely on Louis’ mound, flattening out her tongue and applying more pressure to her clit. Harry can feel Louis’ belly start to jerk, her thighs next; can feel her climax start from the inside out. Harry’s fingers still strumming inside her wife, working both with and against the clenching muscle.

Suddenly, Louis screams and her body almost violently jerks up from the mattress and she lets her leg go, only to grab Harry’s hair with both hands to keep her from moving her head.

This is Harry’s favorite part. The blackness. Louis has Harry’s head in a vice grip between her thighs, sufficiently cutting off her air supply and robbing her of her vision, as Louis rides Harry’s face through her orgasm. Harry can hear the blood rushing through Louis’ legs in her ears and she doesn’t once falter in her movements, tongue or fingers. She knows Louis will let her know when it’s time to stop. Until then, she moans with her. Just as Harry starts to see stars from the lack of air, Louis opens her legs and rests back down on the bed.

“Okay, okay,” Louis says in warning.

Harry eases her come covered fingers out of her wife and slowly detaches her mouth, but keeps her face close. She can see Louis vagina still spasming with the aftershocks of her orgasm and it’s so beautiful. Harry tentatively sticks out her tongue to lap up the juices that are free flowing from Louis’ opening. Louis slightly hisses from the barely there over stimulation but doesn’t pull away.

Just as one more tremor makes its way out of her, does she finally speak a full sentence.

“Fucking Christ, Haz. That was better than amazing.” She’s breathing heavily and the hands that were just tangled in Harry’s hair are now outstretched on the bed.

“Thank you,” Harry muffles out. She looks up from her place still nestled between louis thighs - her favorite place, by the way - and all she can see is belly. Beautiful belly still heaving up and down from lungfuls of air. Once again, Harry smiles with happiness and rests her head on her wife’s leg, inhaling her scent, and pressing loving kisses to every part of her she can. She lets her hand roam down Louis’ legs, massaging her calves and thighs as Louis comes down from her high.

“Oh, no,” Louis protests. “Thank you.”

They both lie there for a few moments, just being. Comfortable in the quiet.

“Babe?” Louis whispers.

“Hmm?” Harry murmurs back.

“Come up here, will ya?”

So, Harry moves. She untangles their limbs and sidles up next to Louis’ prone position and lays her head next to Louis’ on the pillow. She turns on her side, facing her wife and scooches in close, wrapping an arm around her middle and sliding a leg in between hers.

“I love you, Lou,” Harry speaks softly, tone full of love and adoration.

“I love you, too,” Louis replies.

“I mean, I love all of you. You know that, right?”

Louis takes a deep breath and blushes slightly.

“Yeah, babe,” she answers. “I know that. Finally. Just took me a while for me to love me too.”

Harry leans in for a kiss and Louis happily obliges.

“You taste like pussy,” Louis remarks when they separate.

Harry giggles and licks her lips, then proudly says, “And I never want it to be any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and I hope you have a lovely day. kissy


End file.
